Bubbled Memories
by CreativelyAnnoying
Summary: One-Shot. Aradia loves to visit everybody's memories. After viewing one of none other than Dave Strider's memory, Aradia finds herself talking to him and talking out their previous memories.


AN: Yay for first _published_ fanfic. Sorry If it's OOC, haven't written TimeBros before.  
Thank you anon sempai on tumblr for this prompt. Enjoy!

* * *

You flew around outside of the dream bubbles. You didn't have much to do, but you enjoyed watching the memories of everyone else. They've had challenging lives, especially after the game started. You sometimes wonder that because you were practically dead since the beginning, if It affected your memories in any way. It most likely did, but that doesn't change the amount of memories you had. You most likely had more memories than any of your teammates, being a time player and making it possible for their to be multiple paradox versions of yourself flying around time and space as of right now. You let out a sigh and stretch, as you continued to look around for new memories to venture in.

You red wings cause a sparkly red steak to follow behind you as you traveled between the bubbles. Your path illuminated the glossy edge of the bubbles, reflecting the light back into your face.

You drift by one of the bubbles, a quick action in the corner of your eyes catches your attention. You turn around and see the memory for one of the humans. Dave Strider to be exact. Dave was the 'cool kid' of the humans. He was actually a dork, but so was everyone else in this game. Little did he know, everyone could see past his 'cool kid' facade. No one gave it thought to tell him. they didn't want to ruin his fun.

You gently glide into his bubble, and hide behind a near by object to avoid being seen. You glance over the top to see what was afoot.

Dave was strifing with his brother, though it didn't seem his brother wanted to be gentle. Dave and his brother quickly jumped and ducked, dodging each others blows. The creepy puppet Cal making his way in between the battle. They fought with katanas, most likely Dave's brother's. The reflection of their sword shines light on the apartment's roof from the dim, setting sun in Texas.

His brother quickly swung his carefully crafted katana at Dave, as Dave dips down and aims for his brother legs. His brother jumps, swinging at Dave once again, and slashes his back. Dave winced at the pain and fell back down to the ground. His brother simply walked away with Cal on his shoulder.

Dave's back continues to bleed out, along with the plethora of tiny cuts and scrapes that scattered his body.

Dave's breathing was heavy, and he groaned loudly out as he lifted his back off the ground. He sat cross-legged for a moment with his face in his hands, waiting for the pain to slowly decrease. The Texan sun beaming onto his back, and the noise or nearby cars infected his ears.

Aradia stepped out of the dream bubble, slightly concerned. As she was backing up she ran into none other than the Strider himself. She turned around quickly.

"Sneaking around in my memories, I see?" Dave questioned her, a slight smirk on his face.

"The memory caught my attention and I'd thought I'd take a look." Aradia reply. "Your brother was quite harsh."

"Nah," Dave waved it off. "He's been worse. Besides, that's not the worst injury I've had. I've been sent to the hospital a handful of times because of him and his shitty katana's." Dave chuckled and he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets, and continued to float beside Aradia and the dream bubble.

Aradia frowned slightly and tilted her head. "Are you alright? I mean, that cut doesn't seem like it would heal easily." Aradia stated, pointing behind her at the bubble.

"I'm usually fine within a couple minutes, then I'd go and wrap up my back to stop the bleeding." Dave said, looking over Aradia's shoulder. "And by the looks of it, there I go."

Aradia turned around a saw the Dream Bubble Dave stand up and slowly walk over to the door of the top of the apartment slightly, Dave slowly opened the door and closed it without another sound. Aradia turned back to him.

"Well, as long as you're alright."

"Shit's alright. He was my brother, I looked up to him anyways. I mean, without all the strifes we've had before and how close we were, I don't think I'd be able to even get this far in the game." Dave opened his arms to show off his God Tier, the Knight of Time. He then adjusted his shades and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "I mean, he _did_ teach me how to fight."

"You must have been heartbroken when he died."

"I was. I stayed strong though. He would have killed me if he knew I cried over his death." Dave flashed a small smile, though sad showed on his face.

Aradia flew past him and started looking at the other dream bubbles, Dave soon followed. They looked around silently at the other dream bubbles. One in particular caught Dave's eyes. Flashing red and blue lights came from one of the bubbles off in the distance.

"Yo, Megido! What about this one?" Dave asked, she quickly flew over to the previously mentioned bubble, dodging the others. He stopped in front of it. Aradia came up behind him. They slowly entered the bubble and his behind one of the large rocks in front of them.

Aradia frowned. "This is when I died." He voice was quiet and trailed off. Dave looked over at her.

"What do you mean, 'this is when I died.'" He asked

"Just watch."

They both turned towards the scene as Aradia explained. They watched as the blue and red lights approached, and turned out to be Sollux's psionics getting out of hand.

"You see, Vriska took control of Sollux, making him eat the mind honey, which made him lose control. He later came to my hive and killed both my lusus and I. I lived as a ghost for some time, then prototyped myself and became a sprite. Soon after, one of the other trolls, Equius, Made a robot for me to live in, and not have to worry about being a sprite anymore. Though he did program me to be flushed for him, I quickly ripped the robots heart out. Later in the game, my robot exploded and I went godtier." Aradia explained as her and Dave watched Sollux's Psionics blow apart Aradia and her hive. Small chunks of debris flew over in their direction as they used their arms to block any from hitting their face.

Dave looked back at Aradia. "Damn, that's harsh."

"Well I'm alright now, just like you. Now we should go before anything else gets out of hand. This isn't an experience I'd like to relive."

Dave and Aradia flew out of the bubble quickly. They were once again looking around at the bubbles.

"So what happened between you and Vriska anyways?" Dave asked.

"I killed her in an act of vengeance, though she did go godtier shortly afterwards."

"Well that kinda defeats the purpose of killing her."

"I guess, but look where it leaded us." Aradia smiled.

"You know, I never see you back at the meteor. You're always wandering around the bubbles. What gives?"

"I just enjoy seeing what people did. I've found a lot of happy memories, as well as sad ones."

"It makes you kinda sound like a stalker, Megido."

"Alright, then why are you here?"

Dave hesitated, then sighed. "Alright, Alright. I'm guilty of it too." He threw his hands into the air as if he was surrendering. Aradia giggled.

Aradia flew past Dave once again, looking around. She turned back to Dave.

"Shall we find a way to return to the meteor?" Aradia asked.

Dave continues to look around at the bubbles, the changing colors almost hypnotizing. He turned back to Aradia. "Yeah, sure. I'm wondering what kind of shit is going on over there anyways."

Once again, a sparkling path followed behind Aradia because of her wings. Dave stayed close by her side.

Dave and Aradia started to fly back to a small glowing dot in the distance, which happened to be the meteor. Once they returned they mentioned they'd see each other again over at the dream bubbles sometime in the next week.

At that moment, a new bubble appeared. A new memory. A new story untold.


End file.
